The Tales of the Canterlot Academy
by DuskShimmer
Summary: The story of Blue Moon (daughter of Trixie and Blueblood), Dusk and Dawn Shimmer and their experiences at Canterlot Academy.
1. The Acception Letter

Dusk awoke to find commotion in the dining room. This was usual, as the twins, Solar and Lunar Eclipse Shimmer, weren't the quietest fillies around. Dawn Shimmer, Dusk's older sister, was upstairs freshening up. "Morning mom." Duskie said as she yawned. "Morning Duskie. Would you mind helping me with the twins? They're more than I can handle sometimes." "Of course. I don't understand the way Lunar Eclipse's magic works either. Dark magic isn't my thing." Dawn approached her mother and sisters. "I could always ask Princess Twilight. She's a big part of the school's curriculum…that reminds me! Duskie, this came in the mail for you." "Is this….eeee! I got accepted!" Dusk announced excitedly. "That's great sis! Today's the first day, so I guess we're both going." Dawn said. Dawn had always looked after Dusk and was proud of her sister's achievement, as the Canterlot Academy of Magic wasn't for average ponies. "I guess you better get ready then." Sunset told her eldest daughters. "Ok. Good luck with the twins mom!" the young mares yelled as they gathered their belongings and rushed out the door. "I appreciate it!" Sunset yelled to her daughters, who were a block away at this point.

Sunset began to speak with Dark Moon that morning. "I can't believe the Canterlot Academy found a way to support programs for gifted earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi!" "The academy has evolved since you last dwelled here, dear." "I realize that." Lunar Eclipse Shimmer began to cry. "Hush now Luna." The filly calmed down immediately after her father attempted to comfort her. "How do you do that?" "Luna and I have similar magic. I understand the way her horn works better than you or even our elder daughters do. Her horn's built differently, causing it to excel at different spells. I majored in the Dark Magic department at the academy, and so will she." "Witchcraft does seem to fit her horn well."

Meanwhile at the academy, Dusk and Dawn were getting settled in to the new school year. "Hey Duskie! You didn't tell me you got accepted!" Duskie's BFF, Blue Moon yelled excitedly from down the hall. "Surprise! This is your first year too, isn't it?" "As if I'd go without you. What kind of friend would I be?" Dawn and Dusk located their lockers, which had their cutie marks embellished on them. Dawn, Dusk, and Blue Moon's lockers were all together. Little to Dawn's surprise, Platinum Prism waltzed down the hall in time to catch Dusk and Blue Moon off guard. "Hey losers!" Platinum announced. "Excuse me?" Duskie replied to Platinum, ready to fight if need be. "Um Duskie…" Andromeda said as she approached. "How dare you? I'm the popular around here, not you." "I'm not that gullible. I will not have somepony as spoiled as you pushing me around like a filly on her first day of preschool." "You will pay for this!" Platinum said as her horn enlightened. "Oh, I don't think so." Dusk replied as she brought up a force field. "You're not hurting me or my friends." "I'll get revenge on you, Dusk Shimmer." Platinum finished as she ran away from the scene of embarrassment." "I can't believe you did that!" Andromeda said. "Well I wasn't going to let her to me or anypony else." "You don't understand. That was Platinum Prism. Her family's rich and has connections." "She's definitely not as talented with her horn as you or any of your sisters." Blue Moon added." Even baby Luna has more talent in average magic than her." The girls giggled. "We better get to class." Blue Moon suggested. "See you later sis." Dawn said as she and Dusk rubbed horns. "Watch out for Platinum." "Don't worry Dawn, I will."

Blue Moon and Dusk made small chat as they walked down the hall. "Duskie watch…" Duskie bumped into a colt. As Duskie blushed. "H…Hi." The colt acknowledged her and passed by with his cheeks bright red. "Who was that?" Duskie asked. "Duskie, are you crushing on Orion?" "Orion?" "Prince Orion, Luna's son. I'm sure you've met Harvest Moon. They're brother and sister." "Moona's a royal guard in training, and Orion's a magic prodigy. He was dating Platinum Prism, but they broke up almost a year ago." "Why would he date her?" "To keep himself from public humiliation. She's not without skills." "She's such a spoiled brat! I'm surprised she hasn't threatened you. You're related to the…" "Sush!" Blue Moon said as she put her hoof over my mouth." "She doesn't know that, that's why she hasn't gotten to me. You know I'm not proud of the way my parents act." "Yeah, sorry."

To be continued…


	2. Platinum's Plot

Platinum and her friends met up at her house to discuss the events of the day. "How could the new girls stand me up like that?" Platinum pondered. "What are you going to do about it? Her magic is powerful." Czarina Crown replied. "That's why I called you girls here. I need help finding a way to get back at her." "It has to be something that teaches her a lesson..." Czarina started Platinum off. "But not something so bad that we get expelled." Platinum continued. "We'll think on it Platinum. Let's just hope this doesn't backfire." Royal Crystal added. "I agree with Crystal. She's smart. The word of her standing you up in the hallway has already spread across the school." Obsidian Gem stated. "This is _humiliating_!" Platinum said.

Meanwhile, Dusk was preparing to have Blue Moon over for the night. "Hey Duskie, mom's out for the weekend. I need your help with the twins." Dawn said as she walked into their room. "I'll totally help. Blue Moon's coming over tonight, so we'll have extra hooves." "That's great! We could use it." Dawn finished. Solar Eclipse began to whine. "I'll get it Dawn." "Thanks sis." Duskie retrieved Sunny from the next room. "She just likes being held." Duskie told Dawn. "I know. She loves to cuddle. When you were a filly, you'd sleep in my bed with me." "I guess it runs in the family."

Dawn heard the doorbell and rushed downstairs. "Hey Blue Moon! Come on in!" Dawn said as Blue Moon set her stuff down. "How's everything going with the twins?" "They're great. Sunny's upstairs with Duskie and Luna's asleep." Dawn said. "Hi Saphie!" Duskie said as she approached with Sunny in a bassinet. "Hey Dusk! How's Luna doing?" Blue Moon wondered. "She's fine. She could use some help with her magic though." Duskie started. "Lucky for you, I've studied dark magic. I'm sure I can teach her a thing or two before it's her turn to go to the academy." Saphie (Blue Moon) suggested. "Thanks Saphie. For now, we just need to keep her from exploding things." "I agree. Lunar Eclipse blew up her bottle last week. All the others were dirty, which meant she had to wait an extra 20 minutes to finish her lunch." Duskie told Saphie.

Platinum finally had the perfect plan. All she needed was some 'dirt' on Blue Moon. If her suspicions were correct, Blue Moon wasn't going to like the outcome, and neither would Dusk.


	3. Exceution

"Hey Crystal, did you get me Blue Moon's birth certificate?" "Y…Yes mam." "Woah. Blue Moon is going to be sooo embarrassed." Platinum said happily. "How does that colt not get in trouble?" Czarina said as Bass Kicker walked by with his headphones on. "Who knows?" Platinum said. "Who even cares?" "At least we have the information we need to get back on Blue Moon and Dusk Shimmer." Crystal added. "Shut up! We don't know how high his headphones are turned up!" "He's related to Vinyl, I'm guessing he didn't hear a thing." Obsidian Gem added. "Good point." Czarina finished. The four chuckled as Blue Moon and Dusk walked down the hall. "What are they laughing about? They're the ones who we embarrassed yesterday." Dusk said. "They're probably just plotting to humiliate somepony." Blue Moon said. "We need to get to class."

On the way down the main hall, the pair found Bass Kicker headed to his music club meeting. "Hey Bass Kicker!" Duskie yelled at the top of her lungs. Bass Kicker waved as he went into the classroom. "That colt and his headphones." Blue Moon said as the two went happily down the hall to their magic physics class. "I really need to have Dawn help me with this homework. I honestly don't understand the physics of magic." "I have an A in this class, we could go to the park after school and study." "Thanks Saphie." Dusk finished as they entered the classroom. "Good morning class." Mrs. Twinkle began.

Meanwhile, Bass Kicker was in his meeting with his dubstep album. Treble Melody, Affanatto, and Blue Note were rocking out as Silver Flute took notes. Affanatto commented, "This is good stuff bro!" Bass Kicker nodded. "Hmmm…." Silver Flute mumbled shyly as she took notes on how the beat was shaking the windows. The music was heard throughout the hall. "Is Bass Kicker playing his dubstep again?" Duskie asked "Uh huh." Blue Moon replied as she continued reviewing her notes. Dawn heard a crash from across the hall. "May I be excused Mrs. Skyheart?" "Yes dear, but please don't take too long." "You got it!" Dawn walked out into the hall to find Dusk and Saphie. "What happened?" Dawn asked. "I don't know, but we better go check on the ponies in the music room. I think it came from there." The trio walked across the hall to find the windows had blown out. "What in Equestria? Is everypony ok?" Dawn asked in a concerned tone. "I think we're ok." Blue Note replied. "Ok. Clean up the glass, carefully. We need to get back to class." Little did they know, Blue Moon was in for a world of hurt after the bell rang.

The girls headed towards their lockers to find Platinum. "What do you want?" Dawn asked her resentfully. "Oh you'll see." Platinum said, hinting at her plans. "Hey everypony, listen up!" Czarina yelled. "What are those two doing?" Dusk asked. Dawn shrugged. "Blue Moon's related to Prince Blueblood and Trixie!" Czarina announced bitterly. Everypony in the hall began laughing sending Blue Moon running. "Saphie, wait up!" Dusk yelled as she chased after her friend.


	4. Bouncing Back

Dusk finally caught up with Blue Moon in the park near the school. "You can't let her get to you, Saphie."Duskie said, attempting to comfort her friend. "I…I know. I'm just ashamed of my parents. At least she did it in last period. I didn't 'ditch' school." "Who cares about your parents? You're you. Nopony said you had to be like your snobby mom and dad….no offense." Duskie said. "None taken, like I said, I'm completely ashamed of them." Blue Moon replied. "You're not the Blue Moon I know unless you shake it off and keep going." "You're right. I'm going to give Platinum what for." Blue Moon said as she walked away to find Platinum. "That's my girl!" Dusk finished.

Dusk headed to Canterlot Tower to catch Harvest Moon as she got off of work. Panting, Duskie began to say, "H…Hi Moona." "Hey Dusk….did you run all the way from the park again?" "Y…Yes. Long story, I really don't wanna talk about it. How are things going at the flight academy?" "Things are fine. I do miss Canterlot Academy, though." "We miss you too. Andromeda's back to wallflower mode without you, and Crystal Pie's, well…Crystal Pie. She's up to her usual antics." "I miss her antics." Moona said, thinking of the usual sleepover truth or dare, which tends to go way too far. "Please tell me she didn't make somepony lick something unsanitary…again." "She did. Why wouldn't she?" "I really miss you guys, but I won't be back until Junior year." "I understand Moona. This is an opportunity of a lifetime!"

Blue Moon had searched out Platinum and was beginning to get onto her. "What do you want, loser?" "I came to tell you that wasn't cool. You didn't have to be a jerk about the situation." "I….I…" "I don't want to hear it Platinum. If you were all that, you wouldn't stoop down to stealing my birth certificate and announcing that my parents are snobs. I will never be like them and I sure as heck don't wanna be like you." Blue Moon said as she confidently walked away.

Platinum went to hang out with Czarina and tell her the results of their attempt to get back and Dusk and Saphie. "She stood me up! She literally waltzed right in there and stood me up! I ruined my own reputation. It's like I set myself up." Platinum whined. "You kinda did Platinum. They saw it coming." Czarina replied. "Shut up! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Platinum snapped. "Ok, Snappy Pants." Czarina mumbled under her breath.

Dusk and Moona were headed to Dusk's house to meet up with their friends. "Moona, have you been over since the twins were born?" "I don't think so. I'm not sure I'd really fit in with unicorn twins. My horn never has worked." "Well, I can't help you with that…..hmmm." "What in Equestria are you planning now?" "I wonder if our magic physics teacher has any information on dormant horns and how to reverse it." "Duskie, You're a genius!" Moona said as she dashed towards the library. "Meet me at my place." Duskie yelled as she continued down the path.


	5. The Past of Platinum Prism

"Daddy, what do you mean? What do you mean that you and mommy are taking a break?" "Platinum, when ponies aren't happy together anymore…" Silver Steel began. "Are you not happy with me and mommy?" Platinum asked. "No…no sweetie, it's not like that." Platinum rushed out of the room crying as her mother walked in. "You told her?" Tourmaline asked. "Yeah, she didn't take it well." Silver Steel concluded. "I wouldn't either." Tourmaline replied.

"Why would my parents do this to me?" Platinum asked herself. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Platinum began to weep. This was the moment where she concluded, that if she was going to be miserable, she might as well make everypony else feel the same way. She began to think, who is the most fortunate pony at my school? What can I do to make her feel my pain? She found Princess Andromeda Sparkle to be the perfect target.

Andromeda, as modest and shy as she was, made a perfect target. She hated being called a princess, and almost never mentioned her title. She dreaded being called a 'Prissy Princess" or a 'Royal Snob'. At their age in foalhood, cutie marks were a huge thing. Luckily, Andromeda had her cutie mark and couldn't be made fun of for being a 'blank flank'. Using the common name calling technique, Platinum was going to make Andromeda feel pain.

After school, Platinum's plan was ready to be launched. "Hey Andromeda." Platinum said confidently. "H…Hi Platinum." Andromeda replied, in her typical shy tone. "Why do you have to be such a prissy princess sometimes?" "W…What are you saying?" "I'm saying you're a snob, Andromeda. Stop acting like you're all that." Andromeda ran away in tears. "What the hay Platinum? You know Andromeda's not like that." Blue Moon said angrily. "Yeah, if anypony's the snob, it's you. When did you become such a jerk?" Solar Flare (Fiara) replied as her and Blue Moon walked away.

After what Platinum did to Andromeda, ponies shunned her. Her only friends were the other mean mares of the school. Nopony trusted Platinum, and began to fear the tyrant. At this point they didn't know somepony would put them out of their misery. Somepony named Dusk Shimmer would stand up for them all.


	6. Corruption

Platinum Prism couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to change. She wanted to change other ponies to think and be like her. This was exactly what she would do. She began her research and found the corruption spell she wanted. There was just one thing she'd need to pull it off. Only if she knew where to find it.

Platinum and the other mares searched every corner of Equestria for the Alicorn Amulet. "At last. The alicorn amulet. Once ponies activate my spell, they will bow to me! Mmwahhhaaa!" Platinum said as she snickered evilly. She knew that Dusk Shimmer wouldn't be able to beat out the alicorn amulet, unless, no, there was no way Dusk has the magical ability of an alicorn. If she could resist this spell….

Dusk and Blue Moon had just exited class for free period. After a few minutes, Orion approached Dusk. "Hey Dusk, can I ask you something?" "Y…Yeah." "I was wondering, if you'd like to, go to the Winter Waltz with me?" "Ok." "Great, thanks." Orion replied happily as he walked away. "Saphie, Did you hear that? Orion just asked me to the Winter Waltz!" "I heard! Congrats Duskie!" Blue Moon said as Dawn exited her classroom. "Hi Girls. What's up?" Dawn stated. "Not much, except Orion just asked Dusk to the Winter Waltz!" Saphie said excitedly. "Really?! Congrats sis! Neptune hasn't asked me yet. I do have some other good news." Dawn said. "What is it?" Duskie asked. "Princess Moona's coming back to Canterlot Academy!" "What? Cool!" Dusk and Saphie squeaked excitedly.

"Dawn do you feel that?" Dusk asked Dawn their horns began to glow without command. "Yeah, that's weird. We better find out what's going on." Dawn said as the two rushed off. After searching the school for a few minutes, the girls ran into Platinum. "Hello Ladies!" The two gasped as Dawn said, "What are you up to Platinum?" "Nothing much." "Oh, really? Then why do you have the alicorn amulet?" "Why are your horns glowing? We all have questions." "None of your business." Dawn replied as her and Dusk exited the conversation. "It's time to activate my spell. Everypony in the school will be affected, if not everypony in Canterlot."

Dusk and Dawn transported home to see if their younger sister's horns were glowing as well. Surely enough, all of their horns shone uncontrollably. Dusk's horn shone green, as Dawn's did blue. Sunny's horn gleamed a dark red as Luna's was deep blue. Did the sisters all have alicorn magic guarding over them? Was it their destiny to stop Platinum from executing her plan?

14 years prior….

"Dawn, I'm not sure your little sister's gonna make it." Sunset said in an upset tone. "No, I won't let her die!" "Dawn darling, there's nothing we can do." "I will guard my little sister with my life!" Dawn said as her eyes began to blow white. The filly had reached an alicorn form as she transferred some of her magic into her little sister. Afterwards, she fell unconscious. "Nurse, NURSE!" Sunset screamed. "Don't worry Dawn, you'll be ok." Sunset said comfortingly.

When Dawn awoke, she found herself in a room alone with her sister. She took the opportunity to tell her sister about the happenings of earlier. "Don't you worry, Dusk, you'll never have to face the world alone. I'll protect you with my life."

Present:

Dawn gasped as she awoke, saying "Duskie!" stirring her sister. "Huh? What is it Dawn?" "I just had a flashback of when I was little, when you almost died because of Tierk taking mom's magic." "Wait…is that why our magic is unaffected by the alicorn amulet?" "When my magic did that when I was little, it must have cast the same spell on mom, causing her offspring to be affected!" "Ok, then. Well that still doesn't keep anypony else from falling under Platinum's spell. We can go talk to Princess Harvest Moon in the morning. To keep our magic up, we need to get some sleep." "You're right. Goodnight Dusk." "Goodnight Dawn."

The next morning, the sisters rushed to catch Moona right as she was getting ready to go to the Academy. "Hi guys. What's the hurry? Come to think about it, what are you doing here?" "Platinum…amulet…hypnotization spell…" the sisters said, attempting to catch their breath. "Say no more." "Um Moona…we don't exactly know how this spell works. We need a book on spells that are casted from the alicorn amulet." Dawn replied. "I believe that book is in the Starswirl wing….Dusk? Dawn? Hello?"

Dawn and Dusk arrived at the Starswirl wing. "This part of the library is huge! How are we going to find a book to save everypony in time?" Dusk asked, intimidated by the large selection of books. "Identification spell. Use your horn, sis." Dawn said. "Hmmmm…." Dawn said as her horn fully enlightened. "Aha! Come on Dusk, we need to get going to whatever's left of our classes." The two, as usual when they had little time, transported themselves to the campus door to find chaos inside the building. "What in the name of Celestia?" Dawn said, as Dusk's mouth hung open. "We have to stop this." Dusk stated as Dawn nodded, referring to a spell only the two knew, as Dawn created it after the 'incident' 14 years ago.

"What the hay is going on Platinum?" Platinum whirled around to find the two resisting her spell. "What? How are you two fighting my spell?" "Spell? I thought you said you weren't up to anything." Dawn replied, as she urged Platinum to stop. "Platinum, this won't solve anything." "I could take over Equestria with my amulet and my army behind me." Dusk turned to find Orion had become one of her zombies. As Dusk's eyes teared up, the sisters activated their spell. "What are you doing?" Platinum asked as she gasped. Now unconscious, Platinum was defeated. Dusk and Dawn, however, awoke from their magic outburst to find that they'd gained wings. "What happened?" Dusk asked as she stared at her and Dawn's wings. "Did we just become alicorns?" "In fact, my little fillies, you have." Twilight said as she flew in. "Princess Twilight!" the sisters said as they bowed. "This has only happened in the combination of you magic. It's not permanent, however, you may use your magic for this reason whenever you like, but use it wisely." "Of course, Princess." The two said as the princess flew off. As their wings faded, the sister stared at Platinum gasped.


	7. Redemption

"W…What happened?" Platinum asked as she stared upward at the two angry unicorns above her. "What in the hay were you thinking?" Dawn said, enraged at Platinum's actions. "I…I…" Platinum said as her eyes began to tear up. "I just want everypony to understand how I feel. My parents got divorced when I was 6, and I've never been the same since." "That's no reason to go around treating everypony like dirt." Dusk said, thinking about what Platinum did to Andromeda 9 years back. "What about Andromeda? Did she deserve what you did to her?" "…No. I can't stop myself. Help me Dusk Shimmer, help me!" "Why should I, especially after what you did to my friends?" "I can see why you don't want to help me, and I'll find a way if you don't want to deal with me. I'm ready to change, to become a better mare, but I need help to do so. I need your help." Dusk looked at her sister, and they communicated telepathically, considering the pros and cons of the situation. _What if this is a trick? She could be setting us up. Maybe we should give her a chance Dawn. She could really mean it. Fine, but we have to let her know if she steps too far out of line, we're done with her, promise? I promise. _"Ok Platinum, we'll help you, on one condition." "What is it?" "You must behave, and if you step too far out of line, you're done. We will however, give you a small break when you first start learning." Dawn added. "That won't stop us from getting onto you when you start to go too far." "Got it. Where do we begin?"

The girls began to teach Platinum everything she'd need to make friends. Forcing ponies to do what you desire wasn't the way, obviously. Dusk and Dawn had left Platinum to retrieve the items they'd need for 1st period. Every locker had the cutie mark of its owner temporarily embellished on it, so Nopony was accidently in somepony else's locker. Spell Study was Dusk's first class, so she headed down the hall to the classroom next to the music room. Dawn was across the hall, in her Physics of Magic class. As Dusk sat down next to Saphie for the lesson, Bass Kicker was beginning to practice with his band.

Dusk and Saphie knew that sound anywhere. It was Bass Kicker playing Bass Cannon and it just so happened to be that the windows in the music hall had just been replaced. They ran down the hall to stop this tragedy from happening again and caught him right before it was too late. It was no problem to Bass though, because he just switched the music to his headphones and kept rockin' while walking down the hallway.

"That was close." Saphie said as the girls returned to class. "No kidding. I bet he enjoys getting off of gym because of that. This dubstep is great!" Dusk stated. "Yeah, the Bass Kickers are pretty good at what they do." Saphie replied. "I can't believe Blue Note used to be so shy." Dusk told Saphie. "I know, right?" Saphie said as she used her purple magic to reopen the door to their classroom.

Note: Part of this chapter is credited to BassKicker65. Thank You for your patronage.


	8. The Winter Waltz

It was the week of the Winter Waltz. Dusk and Dawn began talking about their dates and dress shopping after school. Platinum was trying to redeem herself at the academy. What could possibly go wrong? Bass Kicker finally asked Shining Sunset out, and unlike his fears, got accepted by her. They were going to the waltz together. Dusk couldn't decide if she wanted a dress with a matching horn ring or not. She'd seen some adorable crowns with horn rings and adored them. They were hard to find, but she could get Radiant Ruby to pull a few strings. Rarity's daughter definitely takes after her mother when it comes to generosity.

The students had busy work for the week before Winter Vacation. Dusk had finished the work for the day, and was in the lobby studying an advanced magic book, waiting for her sister. As soon as Dawn walked out, the two weren't planning on braving the blizzard. They transported themselves home and began warming up. Their parents were busy in Ponyville, and Crystal Secrets had been there all day looking after the twins. "Thanks Crystal. Would you like to trade a couple nights out of the storm for babysitting money? We keep a guest bedroom made up." Dawn offered. "Sure. Thank you Ms. Shimmer." "Crysie, you can call me Dawn. Dusk and I will be right back. We have to go pick up a couple of things." "Ok, be careful!" Crysie replied. "We will!" the two said as they transported to Ruby's franchise of the Carousel Boutique. "Dusk, Dawn, what a wonderful surprise!" Ruby said sophisticatedly. "Hey Ruby, we're here for…" Dusk began as Ruby gave her and Dawn dresses and sent them to change. Ruby, of course, remembered Dusk loved the ringed crown, and made up a gorgeous set for the unicorn, which would come into the story later on. Dusk said as she walked out in a sophisticated getup. The sisters looked perfect. "Thanks Ruby!" Dawn said as the two prepared to leave. "No problem. Come back anytime!" "We will!" Dusk said as her and Dawn left.

The big day was finally here. Dusk and Orion, who had been on a few dates prior, were falling deeper into love by the day. Dawn and Neptune had been together since their freshmare year and probably would be for a long time. It was a half day of school, so everypony could prepare for the dance. Saphie's getup, in all its glory, wouldn't see the light of day if Silver Star didn't ask her today. Lucky for her, he just asked. Their outfits went well together. Dusk's outfit was black and red, and went well with her colorations. Dawn's dress was shorter than Dusk's and a bit of a different style. Her dress was blue and white. The trio entered the ballroom with their dates in style. Dawn didn't let Dusk out of her sight for long. Dawn had always been protective over Dusk, but that's her job as Dusk's elder sister. Dusk looked lovely. She wished Ruby was here to see the dress on its possessor, but Ruby was attending a prestigious fashion school on the other side of Canterlot.

Dusk and Orion headed out to the upstairs balcony for some downtime. Little did they know the major romantism between the them would begin in their softmare year.


End file.
